


Brexit

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Divina bellezza [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Francia ama quando Inghilterra si abbandona languido tra le sue braccia.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OF_uTu3fqeU; Nightcore - Close To Hell.Scritta per il Ipse dixit di WW.Prompt: Odio il modo in cui mi parli, e il modo in cui ti tagli i capelli.Odio il modo in cui guidi la mia macchina,Odio quando mi fissi.Odio i tuoi stupidi anfibi, e il modo in cui mi leggi nella mente.Ti odio così tanto che mi fa star male, mi fa persino scrivere poesie.Odio quando hai sempre ragione,Odio quando mi menti.Odio quando mi fai ridere, e ancora di più quando mi fai piangere.Odio quando non mi stai intorno, e il fatto che non abbia chiamato.Ma più di tutto odio il fatto che non ti odio,Nemmeno quasi,nemmeno un pochino,nemmeno per niente."[10 cose che odio di te - Film, 1999]





	Brexit

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: A LA MODE by Tennessee11741.

Brexit

“Questa faccenda della Brexit ti sta proprio facendo ammalare” disse Francia.

Inghilterra annuì, soffiandosi il naso, aveva le borse sotto gli occhi arrossati.

“Mi sento così stanco” mormorò.

Francia gli avvolse il braccio intorno al petto e lo trasse a sé, Inghilterra si abbandonò sul suo petto, respirando pesantemente con le labbra sporte.

“Non ti vedevo così docile da quando, da bambini, credevi nella fine del mondo” gli sussurrò Francia all’orecchio.

Inghilterra rabbrividì, lasciandosi sfuggire un gorgoglio.

“Vo-vorrei solo… essere rincuorato…” ammise. Mugolò di piacere, socchiudendo gli occhi, mentre Francia gli posava un bacio sul collo.

Inghilterra sentì i lunghi capelli biondi dell’altro solleticargli la pelle.

Francia scese con il braccio e gli strinse i fianchi, lo issò, prendendolo in braccio e gli passò l’altro braccio sotto i glutei.

Inghilterra rabbrividì, mentre l’altro lo portava con sé fino al divano e lo fece stendere.

“Hai paura di finire distrutto?” domandò Francia. Si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, accarezzandogli i fianchi lasciati scoperti dalla morbida maglia che si era sollevata.

“Ti odio…” ringhiò Inghilterra.

< Lui c’è sempre stato per me, anche quando America mi ha abbandonato. Eterno nemico, ogni tanto alleato > pensò.

“Davvero?” domandò Francia. Iniziò a spogliarlo, accarezzandogli il petto con entrambe le mani.

Inghilterra aggrottò le sopracciglia spesse.

“Odio il modo in cui mi parli, e il modo in cui ti tagli i capelli.

Odio il modo in cui guidi la mia macchina…”.

Francia proseguì a spogliarlo, guardandolo con desiderio.

“Odio quando mi fissi.

Odio i tuoi stupidi anfibi, e il modo in cui mi leggi nella mente”. Proseguì Inghilterra.

“_Mnh_?” domandò Francia, iniziando a spogliarsi a sua volta.

Inghilterra annuì vistosamente, continuando: “Ti odio così tanto che mi fa star male, mi fa persino scrivere poesie.

Odio quando hai sempre ragione”.

“Cos’altro odi di me?” domandò Francia. Il suo corpo aveva lo stesso profumo delle rose, e sovrastava completamente quello dell’altro.

“Odio quando mi menti.

Odio quando mi fai ridere, e ancora di più quando mi fai piangere” gemette Inghilterra. Le pupille dilatate, Francia iniziò a baciarlo con foga, accarezzandolo anche intimamente.

Inghilterra si ritrovò a gemere di piacere, strusciandosi contro l’altro, ricercando il contatto delle sue mani, gorgogliando ogni volta che lo pizzicava, ansimando mentre lo stuzzicava.

“Odio quando non mi stai intorno, e il fatto che non abbia chiamato” piagnucolò.

Francia gli mordicchiò il labbro e lo succhiò.

“Mi avevi intimato tu di non chiamarmi, dopo l’ultima litigata” gli sussurrò roco all’orecchio.

< … Ed invece sono tornato, attratto da te. Passo da un letto all’altro, sognando solo che un giorno tu mi chieda di rimanere nel tuo, stretto dalle tue braccia.

Invece i nostri momenti di passione sono sempre così unici e rari > pensò.

“…Ma più di tutto odio il fatto che non ti odio, nemmeno quasi, nemmeno un pochino, nemmeno per niente" ammise Inghilterra.

< Quante volte ho sognato di dirti di rimanere? Quante volte ho desiderato la piantassi coi tuoi scioperi e le tue rimostranze?

Quando sono così fragile, non posso far altro che desiderare di essere solo tuo > pensò, avvolgendogli i fianchi con le gambe sottili. < Al di là di ogni favola o immaginazione, tu sei la mia realtà >.


End file.
